Their Little Foot
by icetwollucol
Summary: Terlalu nista jika kita menjejalkan kata cinta pada hubungan polos nan suci mereka. Sebut saja manis. Semanis tiap langkah yang mereka ambil dengan sepasang kaki kecil mereka. [A Side Story of 'You're Painting My Hearts'] /Chibi!HunHan /DLDR! /Chap 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**S**ummary: Terlalu nista jika kita menjejalkan kata cinta pada hubungan polos nan suci mereka. Sebut saja manis. Semanis tiap langkah yang mereka ambil dengan sepasang kaki kecil mereka. /Chibi!HunHan /DLDR!

.

.

.

**C**ast **o**wn **t**hemselves. **A**uthor **o**wns **h**er **f**iction. © **.:D**isclaimer**:.**

**O**h **S**ehun. **X**i **L**uhan. © **.:C**ast**:.**

**M**ulti **C**hapter. ©** .:L**ength**:.**

**S**hounen**-a**i**. R**eal** P**erson**. C**hibi** V**ersion** o**f** R**eal** P**erson**. M**iss**-t**ypo**. O**ut** o**f** C**haracters**. A**lternative** U**niverse**. W**eirdo**. **©** .:W**arning**:.**

**D**on't** L**ike **D**on't **R**ead! **N**o **P**lagiarism! © **.:A**uthor**:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**njoy! :D

.

.

.

**T**h**e**i**r** L**i**t**t**l**e** F**o**o**t**

_[A Side Story of 'You're Painting My Hearts']_

**i**ce**t**wo**l**lu**c**ol

.

.

.

_[Their First Step: Hold my Hands and I'll be Fine, my Friend]_

.

.

.

—.—

.

.

.

Sehun kecil mengedipkan matanya sekali. Dua kali. Tiga, empat. Dan untuk hitungan yang kedelapan, Sehun kecil berhasil merubah ekspresi cengo miliknya dan memasang sebuah senyum tipis ala seorang Oh Sehun pada sosok di hadapannya. Sesosok bocah dengan surai pirang ber-_style_ mangkok tengah mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Sehun. Hanya saja yang membedakan adalah bocah itu memakai seragamnya lengkap—seragam plus dasi dan rompi kotak-kotak berwarna merah darah—sementara Sehun hanya memakai kemeja lengan pendeknya yang berwarna merah kusam tanpa rompi serta dasi. Bukan Sehun yang anak bandel. Ini hari Selasa, jadi tidak masalah kalau tidak memakai rompi serta dasi sekalipun.

Dan kembali pada bocah pirang tadi. Sehun kecil membatin tanpa sadar; Manis. Yang jelas dimaksudkan pada bocah pirang ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan penampilanku saat ini?"

Terdapat beberapa keringat menggantung di dahi Sehun kecil dan skeptis adalah ekspresi yang ditunjukkan bocah berusia 6 tahun itu pada pemuda kecil di hadapannya sekarang. Entah kenapa Sehun kecil justru membayangkan sebuah _scene_ _drama_ yang sering ditonton _noona_-nya di mana sepasang kekasih yang hendak berkencan dan tokoh wanitanya bertanya hal sejenis dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda kecil ini dibandingkan dengan menjawab apa adanya pertanyaan bocah pirang ini tadi.

"Baguth." Jawab Sehun singkat pada akhirnya.

Ok, jujur dari lubuk hati kecilnya yang paling dalam. Sehun kecil ingin sekali memuji ini itu dengan bumbu kritikan ringan sana sini. Namun, kembali bocah kecil ini teringat akan _dialog_ dalam _drama_ favorit _noona_-nya. Si pemuda akan menjawab singkat dengan ekspresi _cool_ kemudian si wanita akan tersipu malu. Tapi, hei! Sehun kecil sadar kalau ternyata di antara keduanya terlihat jelas tidak ada yang berpredikat wanita tapi 'wanita'. Dan sejak kapan, Sehun kecil mengerti dan belajar fungsi pemakaian tanda kutip satu?

"Benarkah? Ku rasa baru Sehun-_ie_ yang memujiku terlihat bagus dengan seragam ini. Yang lainnya masih tidak mau bicara denganku karena rambutku." Luhan—nama bocah pirang itu—sedikit mengeluh ketika mengucapkan kalimatnya.

Sehun kecil diam. Bukan sedang memahami maksud ucapan Luhan—karena dia sudah tahu maksud ucapan itu sejak kemarin, Luhan memang sedikit dikucilkan karena warna rambutnya yang berwarna pirang mencolok, sejak hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolahan ini. Lebih tepatnya, Sehun kecil kembali teringat sebuah _scene_ lain. Kali ini dari _anime romance_ milik _hyung_-nya. Di mana si gadis yang berlagak sama persis dengan Luhan kemudian si pemuda akan membuatnya nyaman dengan sebuah rangkulan hangat dan kata-kata manis.

Namun, sekali lagi Luhan bukan gadis ataupun wanita meskipun sedikit 'seperti' mereka. Sehun kecil memukul kepalanya sendiri tanpa sadar. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi, terima kasih saja pada dua saudara tuanya yang seperti sengaja menjejalinya tontonan semacam itu padanya kemarin.

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalamu sendiri, Sehun-_ah_?" Luhan berujar khawatir. Reflek tangannya mengelus bagian kepala Sehun yang menjadi korban tangan pemuda kecil itu sendiri. Pipi Sehun kecil memanas lagi dan secara tiba-tiba. Sial, Sehun kecil selalu merasakan hal 'aneh' ini sejak mengenal Luhan sekitar 18 jam yang lalu. Bahkan, belum sampai 24 jam mereka menjadi teman. Tapi, Sehun kecil sudah merasa sangat betah berada di sisi Luhan.

"Tidak. Lupakan thaja! Ayo mathuk!"

Sehun kecil menggeleng pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya. Hendak memasuki kelas. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan mencengkram pelan pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Belum masuk, 'kan? Kenapa tidak di sini saja?"

Sehun kecil mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Namun, ketika melihat ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah Luhan. Sehun kecil mengerti maksud bocah ini. Luhan takut terabaikan ketika mereka masuk ke dalam kelas. Mengingat betapa populernya Sehun kecil di kelas dan betapa masih terkucilkannya Luhan kecil di kelas barunya ini. Sehun kecil tersenyum. Entah untuk apa?

"Eh?"

Luhan sedikit terkejut ketika Sehun kecil mengibaskan cengkraman lemahnya dan justru menggenggam tangannya sekarang. Ia mendongak dan memandangi wajah sedikit kelewat datar Sehun dengan bingung.

"Aku bothan duduk dengan Jongin. Ku latha dia juga ingin thebangku thama Kyungsoo. Jadi, kamu denganku thaja, oke?"

Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan mungil Luhan. Menyalurkan sebuah keberanian pada Luhan. Mata Luhan berbinar. Agaknya terharu. Namun, sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum geli. Mengingat Sehun mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan nada penuh semangat sementara wajahnya datar tak wajar.

"Aku kelihatan bodoh, ya?"

"Tidak. Tidak, kok."

"Kalau begitu mau tidak duduk denganku?"

Entah kenapa sekali lagi Luhan terkikik geli. Namun, cepat-cepat dia membuang rasa gelinya dan menerima tawaran Sehun sebelum pemuda kecil itu berubah pikiran.

"Tentu saja, aku mau. Tapi…"

"…benarkah tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun kecil menghela nafas. Memasukkan tangan kirinya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Luhan. Memandang malas wajah manis Luhan yang menampakan rasa sungkan berlebih. Sebenarnya, Luhan yang dewasa sebelum waktunya atau memang orang tuannya yang terlampau menekan bocah kecil ini untuk bersikap dewasa atau memang bocah ini sendiri yang terlampau dewasa sementara dirinya masih kekanakan dan egois. Tapi, menurut Sehun pun kekanakan dan egois itu sangat wajar untuk anak seusia mereka. Jadi, menurut Sehun memang Luhan lah yang kelewat dewasa.

"Thudah ku bilang, 'kan? Aku memang mau denganmu. Jadi jangan memikilkan yang lain. Bukannya kita teman?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Duh, anak ini sedikit overacting kelihatannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan kita bukan teman…"

"Melainkan sahabat mulai sekarang."

Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Wajahnya memang masih sama datarnya. Namun, kilatan matanya tak bisa berbohong. Kalau anak ini juga senang mendengarnya.

"Ya, thahabat."

Sehun menarik Luhan untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Dan tersenyum tipis sebelum menggandeng Luhan masuk ke dalam kelas dan menuju sebuah bangku paling ujung belakang di mana kemarin Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sana sendirian. Dan bertepatan setelahnya guru cantik mereka masuk ke dalam kelas membawa bermacam materi untuk tingkatan mereka.

Inilah langkah kecil mereka. Dengan tautan jemari mungil keduanya. Bersama memerangi rasa takut dan gelisah masa kecil keduanya. Mungkin, suatu hari mereka akan segera lupa dengan momen ini. Namun, biarkan aku yang membingkainya rapi sehingga setidaknya ada satu sejarah kecil yang telah mereka lalui demi kebersamaan yang menunggu.

.

.

.

—.—

.

.

.

[Their First Step]

—END—

.

.

.

a/n: Pendek. Aneh. Dan membosankan. Ada yang mudeng gak sih ama maksud ini chapter? Kalo gak ya maap. Deskripsi saya yang betele-tele kadang emang gak nyambung di bacanya. Ini side story YPMH yang nyeritain bagian yang dilewati sesudah pertemuan HunHan sampai keduanya segede di omakenya. Untuk beberapa orang yang menginginkan Chibi!HunHan lagi Enjoy! dan untuk diri saya sendiri yang begitu menggilai fanart Chibi!HunHan sekarang ini. OMG, they're so fucking cute… gonna bite some damn thing like a crazy wizard. Berasa pengen jitak yang gambar saking senengnya. XD

**Special Thanks To:**

**someone98line. vnyj. ssnowish. ****0312luLuEXOticS****. k****im sangraa. baby reindeer. justdenis. rinie hun. ajib4ff. dian deer. Nurfadillah. ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****. RZHH 261220. Sonewbamin.**

Yang sudah berkenan mereview YPMH. Terima kasih banyak. :))

.

.

.

.

.

.

Let me know what you think about this 'thing' with your review. So, Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**C**ast **o**wn **t**hemselves. **A**uthor **o**wns **h**er **f**iction. © **.:D**isclaimer**:.**

**O**h **S**ehun. **X**i **L**uhan. © **.:C**ast**:.**

**M**ulti **C**hapter. ©** .:L**ength**:.**

**S**hounen**-a**i**. R**eal** P**erson**. C**hibi** V**ersion** o**f** R**eal** P**erson**. M**iss**-t**ypo**. O**ut** o**f** C**haracters**. A**lternative** U**niverse**. W**eirdo**. **©** .:W**arning**:.**

**D**on't** L**ike **D**on't **R**ead! **N**o **P**lagiarism! © **.:A**uthor**:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**njoy! :D

.

.

.

**T**h**e**i**r** L**i**t**t**l**e** F**o**o**t**

_[A Side Story of 'You're Painting My Hearts']_

**i**ce**t**wo**l**lu**c**ol

.

.

.

_[Their Second Step: Don't Hate Me! Because You're My Precious Friend]_

.

.

.

—.—

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Dan misi Sehun kecil sudah mencapai 100% keberhasilannya. Seharusnya dia senang. Baik, dia memang senang. Namun, hanya secara umum. Karena jujur saja banyak hal yang tidak dia senangi dari hasil misi yang telah ia jalankan ini. Ehem, mungkin kalian semua bertanya misi apa yang sedang dijalankannya?

Misi tersebut adalah membuat anak-anak di kelasnya serta kelas lain berhenti mengucilkan Luhan dan berteman dengan sahabatnya itu. Jujur, Sehun kecil senang melihat Luhan tak lagi murung dan selalu takut ketika menghadapi anak-anak selain Sehun. Melihat bocah kecil itu tertawa riang dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sekarang ini membuat hatinya tenang sekaligus tak senang.

Ya, Sehun tak senang melihat Luhan bercengkrama seakrab itu dengan anak lain selain dirinya. Luhan itu teman periode barunya yang dengan mudahnya menjadi sahabat pertamanya. Luhan itu sahabatnya. Dan sahabat itu miliknya.

"Wah, wah! Kau sedang mempraktekan mata laser pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, ya?" Sehun kecil mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tempelkan pada meja kayu untuk memandang wajah ketua kelasnya.

"Pergi! Thehun tidak mau diganggu." Sehun kembali menempelkan dahinya pada meja. Mengabaikan bocah bersurai legam cepak yang masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Menyebalkan! Aku susah-susah ke sini untuk mengajakmu bicara. Bukan, menungguimu tidur." Joonmyeun—nama bocah itu—menarik-narik surai kecoklatan Sehun dengan pelan. Sedikit gemas ingin menjambaknya sekalian. Tapi, tidak terima kasih. Atau Sehun akan membantingnya kasar nanti.

"Kubilang! Pergi! Apa mathalahmu thebenarnya—Eh?"

Sehun kecil sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika yang berada di hadapannya saat ini bukan lagi ketua kelasnya melainkan Luhan. Sialan, sejak kapan Joonmyeun lenyap? Dia jadi salah membentak orang, deh!

"Maaf, aku mengganggumu, ya?" ujar Luhan sungkan.

Sehun membencinya. Bukankah dia bilang mereka sahabat? Kenapa masih merasa sungkan seperti itu? Bukankah mereka sudah banyak mengenal satu sama lain? Kenapa harus bersikap seolah mereka masih baru? Tunggu, mereka memang masih baru. Mereka baru sekitar 1 minggu lebih 1 hari saling mengenal.

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun kecil singkat. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya malas pada punggung kursi. Entahlah, seperti ada jarak di antara keduanya sejak Luhan akrab dengan yang lainnya. Kenapa Sehun kecil harus merasa sangat dikucilkan sekarang?

Sehun kecil melebarkan matanya. Tunggu, otaknya mencerna sesuatu. Dirinya menyadari sesuatu. Inikah tujuan Luhan berteman dengannya? Luhan menginginkan popularitas berkat popularitas dirinya?

Sehun segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh berprasangka buruk pada Luhan.

"Kenapa melamun, Sehun-_ie_? Aku menawarimu ini."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Menyadari Luhan telah duduk di sebelahnya. Menyodorkan sepotong _sandwich_ di depan wajahnya. Sehun kecil justru mengernyitkan alisnya tak suka.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Sehun tidak menganggap serius pemikirannya tadi. Tapi, dia merasa sedang tidak dalam _mood_ bagus untuk berbicara dengan Luhan.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Luhan bertanya polos. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun merasa sebal dengan perilaku polos Luhan. Kenapa sebenarnya dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia begitu membenci Luhan? Apa karena pemikirannya bahwa Luhan memanfaatkannya? Tapi, ayolah mereka masih anak TK. Bagaimana bisa dia mengerti arti memanfaatkan? Oh, kelihatannya dia harus lebih sering-sering menghindari ajakan dua saudara tertuanya melihat sesuatu yang 'menye-menye'.

"Aku membencimu!"

Sehun kecil melebarkan matanya. Bukan, bukan karena sandwich yang jatuh dan mengotori celananya saat ini. Melainkan ketika Luhan kecil memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Itu bukan ekspresi orang terkejut maupun sedih. Jadi, benar ya? Luhan memang memanfaatkannya?

Meski kenyataannya Luhan kecil sedang menahan tangis saat ini. Dia bocah yang dididik untuk menjadi anak yang kuat. Dan Luhan kecil benar-benar menerapkannya dalam saat yang tidak tepat. Dia sudah terlalu dewasa untuk ukuran seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun. Yah, sebegitunya 'kah menjadi anak konglomerat?

"Kenapa Sehun-_ie_ membenciku?" suara Luhan kecil sudah bergetar. Namun, dia masih mencoba kuat. Dengan perlahan memungut sandwich yang tadi dijatuhkannya dan memasukkannya dalam kantong plastik yang selalu diberikan ibunya untuk membuang sampah. Itulah satu-satunya cara untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Sehun. Karena Luhan kecil tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa kuat kalau melihat mata yang tajam itu. Dia akan langsung meraung kalau menemui tatapan intimidasi itu.

"Kau memanfaatkanku."

**Sreek!**

Luhan kecil mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar meremas kantong plastik di genggamannya kuat-kuat. Matanya membelalak. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh menangis sekarang.

"Aku tidak memanfaatkan Sehun-_ie_! Dan kenapa juga Luhan-ie harus memanfaatkan Sehun-_ie_?"

Dan remasan Luhan kecil pada kantong plastik tadi makin mengeras. Ketika pandangan mata keduanya bertemu dan Sehun mengucapkan kalimat dinginnya tanpa cadel. Sehun yang tidak cadel adalah Sehun yang selalu bersungguh-sungguh. Entah dia sedang marah ataupun senang. Satu minggu cukup untuk Luhan mengobservasi kebiasaan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau ingin dekat semua teman-teman jadi kau berteman denganku agar bisa terkenal dan dekat dengan mereka? Kau senang se—"

Sehun menghentikan ucapannya ketika Luhan bangkit dari duduknya. Melemparkan kantong plastik di tangannya tadi entah kemana dengan kasar. Dan berteriak tepat di wajah Sehun sambil meraung.

"BICARA APA SIH?! SEHUN-_IEEE_! MENYEBALKAANNNN! HUWAAA!" Luhan tidak bisa lagi menghentikan tangisannya. Ia terlanjur sebal.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu—?"

"DIAM! PADAHAL LUHAN-_IE_ GAK PERNAH PUNYA NIATAN SEMACAM ITU! HIKS! KENAPA SEHUN-_IE_ BILANG SEPERTI ITU?! BUKANKAH LUHAN-_IE_ UDAH PERNAH BILANG KALAU LUHAN-_IE_ GAK PERLU DEKAT DENGAN SEMUA ANAK. HIKS! KARENA LUHAN-_IE_ UDAH SENENG BISA DEKAT DENGAN SEHUN-_IE_! TAPI SIAPA YANG MAKSA LUHAN-_IE_ BUAT AKRAB DENGAN SEMUA TEMEN? HUWAAAA!"

Luhan menangis meraung sekarang. Sungguh bukan sosok Luhan kecil yang biasanya selalu kuat, lembut dan terlampau dewasa hingga sedikit membosankan. Kini dia hanyalah bocah kecil yang sedang sebal, sedih, dan marah. Dan menangis adalah hal yang biasa anak kecil lakukan ketika merasakan perasaan-perasaan tak nyaman itu. Dan Luhan membiarkan dirinya terlihat sangat kacau sekarang. Dia sudah tidak peduli ayahnya akan menghukumnya karena cengeng. Ia hanya ingin menangis sepuasnya.

Sehun terdiam mendengarkan perkataan tak biasa Luhan tadi. Memandangi bocah pirang itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sementara yang diperhatikan masih sibuk mengusap-usap air matanya. Juga jangan lupakan ingus yang menggantung di ujung lubang hidungnya. Itu terlihat menggelikan. Di mana biasanya bocah yang selalu terlihat sempurna bisa sekacau ini di hadapannya.

Tanpa sadar Sehun kecil merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Luhan kecil erat.

"Maaf, deh! Sehun mengaku salah kali ini." gumamnya sambil mengusap-usap punggung Luhan kecil. Bukannya tenang Luhan justru makin keras menangis.

"Huwaa! Luhan-_ie_ takut Sehun-_ie_ beneran benci sama Luhan-_ie_. Kalo gitu… hiks! Luhan-_ie_ mending temenan ama Sehun-_ie_ aja!" racau Luhan dipelukan Sehun. Luhan balas memeluk erat Sehun. saking eratnya sampai sedikit membuat Sehun kecil kewalahan. Karena kelihatannya Luhan bukan hanya kuat batinnya tapi juga tenaganya. Mungkin karena faktor keturunan. Hei, Sehun! Apa kau sedang menyebut ayahmu lemah secara tak kasarnya?

"Iya. Iya! Sehun minta maaf ya. Habith Luhan deket banget ama anak lain. Sehun agak sebal melihatnya."

"Luhan-_ie_. Minta maaf juga."

Sehun melepas pelukannya secara perlahan. Dan Luhan membiarkannya. Kemudian, berusaha menghapus air matanya setelah agak tenang mendengar perkataan Sehun.

Sehun yang melihatnya merasa sedikit geli. Namun, wajahnya monoton datar. Ia menarik tangan mungil Luhan perlahan.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Luhan kecil masih sedikit sesenggukan.

"Menghaputh 'wajah kacau'mu. Itu tidak cocok dengan Luhan. Ayo!"

"Tunggu!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Apa ini artinya Sehun sudah tidak membenci Luhan lagi?"

Luhan berdiri di hadapannya dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca. Sehun tersenyum geli. Duh, wajah datarnya luntur sudah gara-gara ekspresi Luhan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Sehun tidak pernah membenci Luhan, kok. Luhan 'kan sahabat Sehun."

"Aaa~!" Luhan memasang ekspresi senang bukan main. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Dengan mata bulat yang berkilat gembira.

Dan Luhan menerjang tangan Sehun. Menggandengnya erat. Kemudian, menuntun langkah keduanya menuju tempat tujuan awal keduanya dengan tawa yang mengiringi.

.

.

.

—.—

.

.

.

_[Their Second Step]_

—END—

.

.

.

a/n: Dasar muka parut(?). Bilang aja cemburu malah mikirnya ke mana-mana. /dihajarfansSehun/ Dan yeah! Maaf kemaren ada yang salah paham tentang fic ini multichap tapi kok END. Heheh, karena saya gak terbiasa pakek TBC buat bersambung. Dan kalo ending biasanya saya pakek FIN untuk fic MC. :D Jadi, ini juga masih lanjut next chap. Xixixi!

Ehehe, saya balik dengan chap baru. Wuih, ini termaksud kilat menurut saya. Gak biasanya saya update chap secepat ini. Duh, pengen nangis terharu deh. Tapi, miris sendiri lihat fic abal ini. But, whatever! Just for fun guys! /seenaknya/

Chapter special untuk **Denishea** (maaf mereveal nama aslimu, fufufu) aku tahu dirimu sedang tidak berulang tahun saat ini. Tapi, selamat datang kembali ke asrama… Semoga wajahmu makin mendung setelah mendapat ucapan selamat datang dariku ini… Meskipun begitu; Jangan membenciku, karena kau temanku yang berharga. /muntah/ /bercanda/ XD

**Special Thanks to:**

**baby reindeer. asdindas. mjjeeje. Guest. Denis. luhan deer. 12Wolf.**

Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca dan mereview chapter kemaren. :D

.

.

.

Still, mind to review? ;D


End file.
